Acnologia
Because once you have reached my level of power all there is left to do. Is find a worthy opponent in this world Chapter 145: Chitsujo vs. Acnologia 'Introduction' Acnologia (アクノロギア Akunorogia), also known as The Black Dragon (黒龍 Kokuryū) and fearsomely reputed as The Dragon King, was a cataclysmically powerful Dragon Slayer that can take the form of a Dragon as he pleases. Due to Dragons murdering his family, destroying his city, and claiming the life of a child, he took it upon himself to slay every Dragon in existence, believing they only cause destruction and pain. After 400 years he has roamed free, waiting for the moment to destroy the world or wait to find strong opponents. Despite his few appearances, he is a major antagonist within the Five Worlds War Series, especially in the Fairy Tail Campaign. He is one of the few individuals who is among the level as an Act Of Chaos, however Acnologia has joined neither side, and prefers to fight for himself. He then made an appearance during the Tenrou Arc, where attempted to destroy the 2nd & 3rd Fighting Divisions of the Alliance. However forcing Chitsujo to enter the battlefield and face the Dragon King, where the Being Of Order proved to be superior to Acnologia, and then finally killing him, ending the era of the Black Dragon. 'Personality' Four hundred years ago, Acnologia was a ruthless, bloodthirsty and violent person. He killed any and all Dragons he could, ignoring the fact that many were his comrades. In the present, Acnologia is a recluse who wants nothing to do with humans, in spite of the fact that he is one. As Zeref Dragneel puts it, he sees other humans as nothing more than insects, ignoring any and all attempts by them to converse, which suggests that Acnologia is highly arrogant. However, inversely, Acnologia's motives are also shrouded in mystery, as even with one arm he, according to Zeref, has the power to rule the world yet elects not to do so. Insights into his wishes have only been touched upon by outside sources, which include his vague desire to fight against humanity, as well as face an opponent strong enough to give him a real challenge. Ultimately, in a form of irony, despite his inherent hatred for humanity, Acnologia prefers to take on the shape of his old human form in casual instances. While in his Dragon form he has shown to be very destructive and violent as described before in legend, in his human form, Acnologia retains a stoic and composed personality. However Acnologia possesses a love for battle, as Zeref theorized he was looking for a worthy challenge and let out a smile after Zeref promised him he will soon have a worthy fight. He even finds the sounds of battle to be soothing music. However despite the ongoing universal war, he has yet to be impressed by any actions as of yet, claims he was looking forward to the war, hoping to find worthy enemies. While he enjoys to fight enemies who can prove they will make him work for his victory, he prefers to fight a battle where he is evenly matched. When Acnologia comes across strong opponents, he shows a more excited side to himself, such as during he was wounded by Sasuke Uchiha, he smiled with excitement and anticipation after witnessing the power of the Shinobi, even giving him praise, and even demanded to know his name, as he considered him "worthy" to be his opponent. When he faced Chitsujo, Acnologia initially showed excitement facing the king of Menou.. 'History (Fairy Tail Manga)' Born over 400 years ago in the city Montes Secreta where he was a doctor however, Acnologia was one of the first Dragon Slayers to come into being, entering the Dragon King Festival on the side supporting coexistence, being that Dragons were the very ones who murdered his family and destroyed his city. Acnologia and a group of other Dragon Slayers, however, became corrupted by their power and disregarded the cause their comrades fought for, killing every Dragon they could, and bathing in their blood. After encountering a gang who fatally injured Sonya, Acnologia killed all of them in reprieve for the child. He then came upon her wounded body, promising he'll slay every Dragon after he couldn't save her life. Due to the overuse of his Magic, Acnologia's physique eventually turned into that of a Dragon's, and he proclaimed himself to be the Dragon King. This event was forever etched into history as the Dragon King Festival. At some point he met Zeref Dragneel and two became rivals of sorts. For many years, Acnologia roamed Earth Land, reputed as a fearsome Dragon, and was credited with the single-handed destruction of an entire country. At some point in time, Acnologia ran into Gildarts Clive when the S-Class wizard was on his "100-year quest" on Zonia Mountain. In an instant, Acnologia took Gildarts' left arm, left leg, and an internal organ, leaving him to die, before flying away. Gildarts, however, managed to survive, albeit with difficulty, leaving him as the first human to ever see Acnologia and live to tell the tale. 'Five World War : Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Anemones Plains Arc' 'Mount Hokabe Arc' [[Tenrou Arc|'Tenrou Arc']] 'Relationships' 'Zeref Dragneel' 'Dragons and Dragon Slayers ' 'Sasuke Uchiha' 'Chitsujo' 'Konton' Konton had a respect for Acnologia and was one of the few he wanted to indoctrinate or join the coalition but for unknown reasons couldn't get his hands on him he even admitted that his absence hurt the coalition in a long. 'Powers and Abilities' Acnologia is consider one the strongest and most bloodthirsty wizards in history. It was once claimed that he destroyed an entire country by himself. As he is a Dragon Slayer that allowed himself to become a Dragon, and is able to eat all types of magic, this allows him near invulnerability to almost any attack. Zeref Dragneel one of the strongest wizards in history, immortal and one of the Acts Of Chaos made note that he couldn't defeat him. This make Acnologia one of the few outside the Acts Of Chaos that can face one. Even Konton, the Being of Chaos and Leader of the Coalition, noted that had he joined the Coalition, he could easily wipe out a single Division, and probably won the campaign in Fiore. Acnologia was able to shrug off most the attacks that hit him from the 2nd and 3rd Division and even eat Amataerasu flame from Sasuke Uchiha. He is so powerful, his presence left the 2 Allied Divisions in terrified state, and his arrival forced Chitsujo, the Being of Order and the Supreme Leader of the Alliance to make an appearance on the battlefield. Despite being outmatch by the Being of Order, Acnologia still held his own against Chitsujo, eventually forcing him to use 30% of his power after Acnologia decided to use Dragon Force, to defeat him. Chitsujo even praised him on his level of power, noting that if many of his comrades had fought against him he could defeat them. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Living over 400 years, Acnologia has adept prowess at the art of close combat, as shown during his fight with Chitsujo, he was using mostly hand to hand combat, with only one arm as well. '''Immense Strength: '''Acnologia holds tremendous raw strength even in his human form. '''Immense Speed: '''While in his human form, Acnologia has been shown to move at blinding speeds. '''Immense Durability Enhanced Smell: '''Acnologia has an incredible sense of smell, which he shares with other '''Dragon Slayers. He could instantly tell God Serena was a Dragon Slayer after smelling him from a distance and could tell there were 7 other Dragon Slayers across the whole country Fiore, despite the incredible distance between all of them. Manipulation Immunity: 'According to Future Rogue, Acnologia is immune to Dragon Supremacy Magic. 'Magic Dragon Slayer Magic (滅竜魔法 Metsuryū Mahō): Acnolgia was also among the first Dragon Slayers brought into existence. Over time, however, as he slew many Dragons, he himself was, eventually, turned into a Dragon due to the extensive overuse of his Lost Magic. While it is currently unknown exactly which element Acnologia employs in his casting of Dragon Slayer Magic, it grants him the ability to reap the very souls of Dragons, leaving them in a half-dead state. Acnologia, from devouring and bathing in the blood of countless dragons, is able to consume any type of Magic element and/or "evil" aura to replenish himself. He also able to consume energy's from the other such Chakra and spiritual energy. * Dragon's Roar: Like all Dragons and Dragon Slayers, Acnologia can perform a Dragon's Roar, incorporating his respective element into a massive breath attack. While, as mentioned, which element Acnologia employs is currently unknown, said blast, while he was a Dragon, was potent enough to "completely eradicate" the entirety of Tenrou Island and imprint a giant crater into the ocean. * Dragon King Destructive Fist! Dragon Force: Immense Magic Power: As one of the most powerful wizards in history, Acnologia holds an immense amount of magic power. More so than The 10 Wizard Saints or the Alvarez Empire's Spriggan 12. Zeref one stated that he could rule the world with his power, which he was able to do in Future Rogue's timeline. While only in his human form, Acnologia's Magic Power was said to be absolutely overwhelming to the point of even members of the Wizard Saints and Spriggan 12, even the strongest male, "Magic King" August himself, being awed and sweating at his enormous power. The strongest female member of the Spriggan 12 Irene Belserion even stated that he was more powerful than she initially thought. August even said that Zeref could only face him with the Fairy Heart's power. Much stronger than initially assumed to be, even after apparently going toe-to-toe with Igneel, the "Fire Dragon King", in combat (although Igneel's power was quickly dwindling due to the years he was sealed), Acnologia is mentioned by Zeref to be still waiting for someone to truly challenge him, implying that he was possibly holding back in his bout with the Fire Dragon King. Additionally, Zeref at one point has stated that Acnologia could rule the world with his power (which he was able to do in Future Rogue's timeline). Shape-Shifting : Acnologia, contrary to the legends surrounding him, did not entirely become a Dragon and has retained the ability to enter and exit his extremely powerful Dragon Form at free will. * Flight: As a Dragon, Acnologia possesses the ability to fly, using his large wings to travel great distances, maneuver high up in the air, and perform aerial assaults on those below him. * Enhanced Durability: In this Acnologia is immune to most forms of energy based attacks such as Magic, Chakra and spiritual Energy. Acnologia, while a Dragon, is capable of shrugging off attacks from extremely powerful Mages like Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar, and Mirajane Strauss, as well as from Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, and Wendy Marvell, the latter three using their Dragon Slayer Magics, all their Magics having absolutely no effect on the Black Dragon. Later on, it is shown how even other Dragons of Igneel's caliber have high difficulty harming Acnologia in any noteworthy way, him taking the full force of Igneel's massive fire breath attack and emerging unscathed as if nothing happened. * Enhanced Strength: 'Given his immense size, Acnologia, in Dragon form, is easily capable of reducing a substantially sized area to rubble by simply landing on top of it.] Truly attesting to the form's immense brutish strength, Acnologia engaged in a head-on physical confrontation with Makarov in his Giant form and easily gained the upper hand.According to Gildarts Clive, despite the amazing physical feats Acnologia performed on Tenrou Island, the Dragon wasn't using the same level of strength as he was during their brief confrontation, that rather, the Black Dragon was toying around with every last one of them. 'Trivia Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Wizard Category:Dragon Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Immense Power Category:Male Category:Mythical Creature Transformation Category:SSS-Class Fighters Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Neutral Category:Deceased Category:Former Hero Category:Shapeshifting Category:Slayers Category:Absorbing Abilities Category:Caster Magic User Category:Wizard World